Tender Touches
by AlphaKantSpell
Summary: SPOILERS! Just another peaceful night where Kurogane tries to get Fai to eat, and yet the two discover things about themselves that they never knew before. PWP smutty fluff


AKS: Um…hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I've only ever read the first volume of Tsubasa and only a few episodes of it - watched only for Fai and Kurogane! Honestly, I wasn't expecting to write this, but oh well. Fai and Kurogane just look too good together not to write something about them…So, all I'm going off of is what I read in Tsubasa, Wikipidia, and in 1-5 vol. of xxxHolic - so forgive me if they seem a little OC - I tried my best.

Fai: you've forgotten something, Author-chan

AKS: o.o" I have….? …Oh! I don't own Tsubasa, xxxHolic, or Tales of the Abyss….Man, I'm too use to saying the abyss part…

* * *

Tender Touches

There were so many things about the blond vampire that intrigued him. The way he held himself, the way he always smiled and put on a brave face (even when he cried - his mask slipped but for a moment), and especially the intensity of his eyes. So often he would just sit there by the window and stare out at smilingly nothing; and to any normal person that was all they ever saw. But Kurogane saw more - knew there was more to that lone and stunningly gold one way-mirror.

"Good evening," Fai said absentmindedly in acknowledging his darker haired companion.

"Hey," Kurogane grunted in reply, sitting down on the windowsill next to the parasitic beauty.

Fai hadn't turned to Kurogane yet, though it didn't matter to the ninja. Fai loved to watch the moon as it progressed through the night, and Kurogane in turn loved to watch Fai. The thin man seemed to never breathe as he watched, his mask slipping from its seemingly permanent place on his face. His expression was always different when his watched the lunar progression. Some days he was neutral, some days he was sad, and sometimes - for some unexplained reason, he was happy- truly happy. Whatever the emotion it was always real; and that was why Kurogane loved to watch Fai so much.

But tonight has to be different, the black haired ninja thought.

"You need to eat," Kurogane told him, pulling the light blond into his lap. Fai continued to watch the moon like in a trance. At that Kurogane smirked and kissed him, first on the cheek and then on the tendon in his neck. That managed to get a reaction out of him but still the vampire kept his eyes on the moon, breathing so slowly that Kurogane took three breaths in the time for Fai to take one of his.

"Fai," he whispered into his lover's ear, his voice sounding like the low rumble of a wolf's. He hated to take the man away from his hobby, but Kurogane knew that the vampire needed to feed soon. If he didn't eat anything tonight he'd be lethargic by morning.

Trying to get the blond's attention, Kurogane blew on his ear lightly while one of his hands wrapped around his thigh. An unmistakable shiver ran through Fai's body and he finally turned to face the larger man, kissing him gently.

"Sorry," the blond murmured into the other's lips "I always find myself lost in the moon."

Kurogane chuckled like a bear, pulling Fai closer. Part of him was wanting to say - 'and I in you' - but he sided with kissing Fai's feather-like hair. The blond giggled airily, taking Kurogane's hand in his, tracing it with his fingers. It had been a few months now since the couple had returned to Kurogane's homeland and the couple had grown closer than they knew. The move to the ninja's country was surprisingly a smooth transition for the blond, taking in to account that he had get over a few major adjustments like learning the culture and language. Kurogane had helped him through those tough times and showed him more patience than the vampire thought possible of his lover. And although he was still not fully able to understand the new language he got by pretty well. He slipped here and there when he was being lazy or unable to control what he said (such as being shocked, too tired to think properly, or in the heat of love making as Kurogane had discovered).

Kurogane no longer denied that he was in love with the blond and Fai no longer protested against feeding off him. He no longer felt regret in being alive - and having a parasitic relationship with the man he loved. When Kurogane said it was time to eat it was time to eat. He didn't put up a fight or mope afterward anymore. It seemed that he could finally accept the reality of his unreal life.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" rumbled Kurogane. Fai leaned into his lover's chest, humming quietly and feeling more than hearing Kurogane's heart thumped with the steadiness of a bamboo fountain.

"Hmm?" he wondered, tilting his head to the side. Kurogane rolled his eyes but smiled at the blond, kissing him again.

"What were you thinking about? You spaced off more than usual," the bear of a man noted.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how hansom you are," beamed Fai. Kurogane kissed the blond again, his way of saying thank you. Fai giggled again but stopped when Kurogane's robotic arm brushed against his side.

Kurogane was always, always gentle with him - almost to a point that he treated the man like he was made of glass. In the few times they had made love, Kurogane was slow, gentle, and so careful that it drove Fai mad sometimes. No matter how much Fai tried to encourage him to be a little rougher or faster or more erratic the garnet eyed man never let up. This tender treatment led Kurogane to very rarely use his false hand by Fai - let alone on him.

The blond man shivered at the touch of the almost ice cold metal. A happy shudder ran through Fai's body, his eye widening in pleased shock. The mechanical fingers scraped his side and back, leaving a few hinting marks. It felt so good to the blond and for the first time the thought of drinking Kurogane's blood made his mouth water. The texture of the arm was just too unique, and its touch made Fai's heat hammer like an excited bird. And the contrast between the cold metal and Kurogane's warm skin was such a powerful feeling that his senses were on fire.

Fai gave another shudder and was about to play with the ninja's unique fingers but his lover pulled away.

"Sorry," apologized Kurogane, "I got carried away."

"Don't stop," pouted Fai, taking the mechanical hand in his again. "It feels good." He smiled up at Kurogane, playing with the fingers and making them coil and uncoil. He giggled again, forcing the fingers into a peace sign.

"It does?" inquired Kurogane. He looked a little put off. Fai caught his glance and stopped his game, watching the ninja.

"Hyuu." He leaned into Kurogane's chest, meeting his red eyes with his lone gold. Kurogane smiled a little bitterly at the blond.

"I can't feel it - anything that happens to the hand," the ninja explained, studying his own mechanical limb.

"Oh!" said Fai brightly. He kissed Kurogane on his nose, causing the coal haired man to sneeze half heartedly. "If Kurorin wanted to feel my touch he should have said so."

Kurogane blushed the lightest bit, his face looking like it was flushed with sake rather than embarrassment. "Stop distracting yourself and eat already."

Fai smiled up at him again but latched onto the man's real arm. Now it was Kurogane's turn to shiver in anticipation. Fai was usually as gentle with his lover as the ninja was. He drank sloppily, raked Kurogane's skin with his nails, and often bit in more places than one. He would nip the red eyed ninja's sholders, neck, and chest almost raw; all the while his hands would travel all over the swordsman's body. Yet with all this encouragement Kurogane still kept his gentle touch.

So, that night, he took a different approach to his feeding. He tried to be as gentle and soft as Kurogane was to him.

His nails ghosted against the ninja's arm, Fai's light breath puffing against his lover's chest. His feathery hair brushed against Kurogane's neck, causing a groan to emit from it. The man's reaction was instant. He rumbled deeply in his chest as his fingers feebly gripped at Fai's back, scrunching his clothes a little. It was a transitory hold on his lover which ended abruptly when Fai blew on his arm, causing Kurogane to release the blond. He shivered at the contact and groaned again.

"Wow, who knew gentle tickles had such an effect on Kuro-puu," giggled Fai. "Why is that, I wonder?" He smiled again and brushed his lips against Kurogane's neck, breathing on it again. The ninja was almost trembling from the non-touch.

"You've got me," remarked offhandedly, his words staggering to completion. Was he already so aroused that he couldn't speak? He nipped the blond's neck, wrapping his arms around the man's thing waist.

"Yes I do," greed Fai with an almost sarcastic tone. As Fai quickly learned, the more gentle and feathery his touches the rougher Kurogane treated him. He became so excited and dazed that he scraped at Fai's back with his mechanical arm. The vampire cried out in pained pleasure but Kurogane stopped, breathing hard.

"Oh why did you stop?!" exclaimed Fai sorrowfully, so distracted by his own masochistic pleasure that he didn't call Kurogane by a nickname.

"I hurt you," explained Kurogane in his defense.

"No!" cried out Fai in desperation, biting Kurogane's shoulder harshly, his hands clawing at the ninja's back. His nip was strong enough to draw a little blood, which was quickly lapped up before it could pool.

"Ow - damn it, Fai, let go!" cursed Kurogane.

"It felt good," said Fai into his lover's shoulder, his voice almost hysteric. Kurogane lowered his defense, his glare turning a pitying look. Fai was a wreck. "It felt so good, Kuro-pun - don't stop!"

Kurogane stood still for a long moment, letting what Fai told him sink in. The man's hands balled into fists, uncoiling and kneading into Kurogane's back. It felt rather a lot like a cat, Kurogane noted. His hands were soft and gentle, yet his nails dug into his skin. But…Fai liked…to be hurt? That thought was baffling to the ninja. How could anyone enjoy pain? Sure it was essential for survival, let one know they were alive and if their body was in danger, but pleasurable? How could anything that so many people avoided so strongly feel good?

Fai whimpered softly now, desperate for Kurogane's touch.

"…you like pain?" the ninja asked mutely. Fai nodded his head so jerkily, his lips on the wound he made on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Not pain, necessarily, but when Kuro-puu is rougher with me, when he doesn't hold himself back…." His hands tightened again. "Kuro-wan-wan's gentleness is just so smothering. Please, I'm not made of glass…"

His lips were feathery again, lightly making his way up the ninja's neck and to his lips, nipping them tenderly. His motions were trembling, pleading, begging. Kurogane cupped Fai's cheek with his real hand, the false one tracing the man's chest. Fai shuddered into their kiss.

"You must eat," ordered Kurogane, locking eyes with the blond's lone one. "If you eat, then I do whatever I can."

Fai stood absolutely still, almost as if frozen. No emotion passed his face, but the stillness faded at quickly as it had appeared. He kissed Kurogane's lips quickly, moving down to the previously made wound on his lover's shoulder.

"Kurorin is so mean," Fai murmured into Kurogane's wound, tickling the man's skin with his lips and breath.

"Just shut up and eat," snapped Kurogane, unable to keep the moan of pleasure out of his voice.

Fai smiled into his kiss but continued his feeding, gently widening the wound until it was open enough to bleed more. To keep his lover distracted from the uncomfortable feeling of having his veins drained. Fai traced Kurogane's side with his nails. The ninja's skin tremored with goose bumps and he let out a throaty moan. Though Fai had never asked the man straight forward, he was sure Kurogane always felt uncomfortable with his vampiric lover's drinking habits; so he continued to feed while lightly touching Kurogane's chest. That way, he supposed, it would be a more enjoyable experience for the both of them.

"I think I understand now," said Fai after he had taken his fill. His hands traveled farther down Kurogane's chest.

"What's that?" questioned Kurogane, panting harshly. He pulled Fai off the window sill and onto their shared bed, both his hands making their way over Fai's thin frame. The vampire allowed himself a very loud moan, his eyes shutting in ecstasy.

"Why Kurorin likes tender touches," explained Fai hazily.

"Why's that?" implored Kurogane, raking his hand (gently) down Fai's front.

"Because of Kuro-pon's sword training."

"…What kind of idiot are you?" asked Kurogane, kissing his lover's neck.

"No! It makes sense!" He pulled away from Kurogane and sat up to prove his point. Kurogane grumbled and looked up at him as he lay on the bed. "Your sword training causes you to be able to 'sense' an enemies' movements, right?"

"Yeah," grunted the ninja.

"So, to be redundant, your senses - especially touch - are over sensitive!" Kurogane gave him a blank stare so Fai explained further. "Light touches, especially ones that are tickling, are just right for your maxed out senses. Anything stronger and if over stimulates you and no longer feels pleasurable."

"I still don't get it," Kurogane said flatly.

Fai stroked his lover's belly, nails grazing the skin. Kurogane moaned again.

"It doesn't matter," smirked Fai, kissing his lovers lips again - as softly as possible. Kurogane's mechanical hand reached out to grab Fai's, causing the vampire to smile again.

* * *

AKS: I just love this paring, and this idea was just so much fun to play with. Thanks for reading and please, no review about how they were out of character…I know…

Yuuko: It is hitsuzen that you will get one.

AKS: Don't say that! Now someone will write a review just for that! T_T oh well, see you in the next one!


End file.
